


传说中的医务室play

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※为热烈庆祝金天天同学迈出社会摇全球化进程的第二步，我等柚天专车司机决定蹬个破三轮接送一下（不是）※关键词:极度ooc，文笔差，abo（角色出生就已分化好性别），伪骨科年上（养子金博洋了解一下），一发完，就是为了开车※如果没有记错的话这篇应该是韩国冰演那段时候写得※请勿上升真人！！！谁上升谁sb！！！×3※基本人设:羽生结弦:羽生家长男，性别alpha，年龄24，爱 好金博  洋，本在研究所从事军事方面药物研究，因为不放心弟弟金博洋，在军 校医务室兼职三年金博洋:羽生家养子，性别omega，年龄17，军校二年级 生，爱好泡吧，为上军校利用哥 哥提供的药剂伪装成alpha，16岁起用抑制剂压抑发情期，并配合哥哥的药物研究





	传说中的医务室play

偌大的医务室里，只有年轻的男医生在做笔记。银色细边的眼镜下，一双柔和明亮的眼里满是专注和认真，眼镜本身并没有度数，只是为了遮住勾人的上挑眼，减少不必要的麻烦而已。纯白色的大褂、细心打理好的领带，更衬出衣物主人通身的气派。

没有浓烈信息素的味道，没有侵略性的气场，男人身上只有干燥清爽的感觉，性别如果不是经过再三确认，恐怕很多人会将他当做一个温润如玉的beta或者omega。

想到了什么有趣的事情，形状姣好的薄唇勾起一个浅笑，年轻的男医生停下手中的笔，伸出手细细摩挲着面前相册中笑得烂漫的少年，修长匀称的手指上，指甲修剪的圆润而整齐。

“哥～～～！”欢快的呼声由远及近出现在耳旁，打断了羽生结弦的沉思。笔挺的制服下面是白色的衬衫，腰腹部收紧的设计勾勒出少年身体美好的曲线，蹬着黑色的军靴，朝气蓬勃的少年推开门的一瞬间，似乎把灿烂的米色阳光也带了进来。

“哥！晚上我和同学约好了出去过生日，你别等我吃饭了啊！”照片中的少年此时亲昵的搂住男人，语气里满是雀跃。

“宝宝，我上次怎么和你说得——？”“哎呦，我的老哥！我前两天不是刚用的抑制剂嘛，能出什么岔子啊”“不行——”“哥～羽生哥～～就去这一次～这些天考试可把我憋坏了，我保证接下来到期末为止都再也不去了～！”

少年使出浑身解数耍宝卖萌，也不管哥哥又叫他宝宝这一羞耻的称呼了，又是捶腿又是捏肩，白嫩的脸上满是讨好的笑，露出一颗尖尖的小虎牙别提多可爱了。

抵不过弟弟的撒娇，羽生终于绷不住严肃的面孔，绽开的笑颜如冰山融化的刹那般美丽，他轻点着少年的额头，“真是拿你没办法，但是记得把酒吧的地址发给我，而且十一点前必须到家，听到了吗？”

“耶～我就知道羽生哥对我最好啦！”少年“吧唧”一口亲在哥哥侧脸上，欢天喜地的离开了医务室。

“真是小孩子心性”羽生忍俊不禁，摘取了无用的眼镜，露出一双勾人的上挑眼，认命的开始挑选晚上去泡吧要穿的衣物。毕竟那么混乱的地方，他可不放心他的宝宝一个人去。

深夜，光影交错的酒吧里放着震耳欲聋的音乐，酒精混杂着荷尔蒙的力量，在夜色的放大下让人无比兴奋，一群穿着制服的年轻人大声笑闹着，一看就是放学后就急急忙忙赶来取乐的军校生。

而在他们不远处的角落里，坐着一个儒雅的男人。即使在这样的环境里，衬衫扣子也一丝不苟的扣到最上方，勾人的眼睛始终注视着一个方向，如果不是事先和服务生沟通过拒绝打扰，这样一位先生身边不可能空无一人。

————————————————————————— 

正玩闹的开心的金博洋突然觉得一阵天旋地转，陌生的异样感攫住了他。不自然的蜷缩在座椅上，身体止不住的发热，明明酒吧里的温度说不上热，他却满头是汗，连细碎的额发都浸湿了。

“奇怪，你们有没有闻到omega的味道？”“好像是这样，哪个omega不要命敢这个时候来泡吧？”

随着少年们小声的讨论，渐渐的几乎酒吧内所有人都闻到了甜腻的香味，开始寻找起源头，有些自制力差的alpha怒吼着，已经忍不住起了生理反应。

浑身燥热，软软倚在座椅上的金博洋胆战心惊，在这样一个公共场合里，一个没有被标记过的，发情的omega，他不敢想象自己会遭遇什么。

好热……他难受的扯开衣领，敏锐的感觉到自己的后穴已经湿润了，空虚的张合着，下身涨到发痛，只有狠狠掐在腿上才能勉强保持三分理智与清醒。

谁来……救救我，被无数熟悉或陌生的人们狠狠操干的联想浮现在脑海，就在少年因为陌生的情潮神情恍惚之时，一件有着熟悉气味的大衣罩在他的头顶。“不好意思，天天看上去不太舒服，我先带他回去了，失礼了”男人带着几分焦急的声音在此时听起来如此让人安心。

浑浑噩噩的坐在车子的后座上，少年不断磨蹭着紧紧包裹着的大衣，胸膛摩擦着布料，乳尖传来些许的酥麻感，发出小猫一样细碎的呻吟。

羽生的情况也好不到哪去，第一次闻到的牛乳香味甜腻而诱人，在酒吧里就已经隆起的下半身被衣物束缚的生疼，波澜不惊的脸上染上美丽的红晕，头一次出现了些许失措，他只能把车开得飞快。

“宝宝……宝宝别怕，再坚持一下，等到医务室就有办法了……”

属于alpha的苦艾酒的香气弥漫在狭小的空间里，宛如灵魂的春药，勾起人的幻觉与情潮。少年忍不住抚弄着高高翘起的分身，柔软的后穴更是不断张合着，不断有湿润的液体从里面流出，汇成一条溪流，沾湿了车子的座垫，竟像是失禁了一般。

“呜呜……哥哥…哥哥，我想要……给我……啊…哈啊……”

少年带着哭腔哀求着开车的人，双脚打开撸动着高涨的性器，顶端不断有白色的浊液滴下，落在腹间凌乱的衣物上。

“哈啊……哈啊……”抚弄了太久，却总也到达不了兴致高昂的顶峰，少年着急的闭上双眼，伸手缓缓抚摸着蠕动的穴口。纤长的手指毫不留情的探入到滑腻的后穴深处，模仿着性器的动作抽插起来，由于剧烈的动作，粉红的媚肉被带出穴口，向外翻出些许，肠壁紧紧绞着白嫩的手指，附着一层透明的液体。

与此同时，金博洋沉浸在苦艾酒的香气里，努力嗅着大衣上哥哥残留的气息，想象着和哥哥赤身裸体的纠缠在一起，男人炽热的鼻息烫的吓人，那根又热又硬的巨物在他体内肆无忌惮的冲撞，让他敏感的肠肉不断紧缩，后穴更是湿的一塌糊涂。

酥麻的快感从腿间一波波涌向四肢百骸，“哥哥……哥哥……唔……”在前后双重快感的压迫下，少年呻吟着达到了高潮，射出的白浊弄脏了整件外套，轻轻喘着气，眉目间既茫然又情色。

伴随着淫靡的水声，从后视镜里目睹了少年大张着腿，指奸自己达到高潮的羽生结弦在路上险些多次发生车祸，终于到达了校园。

夜幕沉沉，校园里悄无声息，羽生连着大衣和少年一同抱起，急匆匆的赶往医务室。

自渎对于一个发情的omega来说不过饮鸩止渴，汹涌而至的情潮险些将金博洋吞没了。他痴迷的埋在哥哥胸前，沉浸在苦艾酒的芳香里，拼命张开长腿，环住哥哥的腰身，隔着粗糙的衣料不住的蹭弄着，极力邀请粗大的东西进入他瘙痒难耐的身体。

儒雅的男人难得一见的满头是汗，只觉得自己被一只发情的小猫纠缠着，敞着肚皮要他用手指帮忙纾解。带着奶味的呻吟伴随着浓郁的牛乳香气，弄得他头昏脑涨，钥匙插了几次才插进医务室的锁孔。

细心的锁上所有门窗，赶紧把少年放在医务室的病床上，羽生迅速换上白大褂，戴上无菌手套，拿好记录的纸笔，深吸一口气平息急促的呼吸和心跳，才转过头面对病床上的弟弟。

“宝宝，再稍微忍耐一下，做好记录就帮你解决……”羽生心疼的轻声安慰着弟弟，手上动作却并不慌乱。穿上白大褂的他一瞬间找回了自己的理智，此时病床上躺着的已不是他心心念念的宝贝弟弟，只是一个没有性别的病人而已。

纤长的手指干净利落的解开腰带，褪下少年皱的一塌糊涂的长裤，带着媚香的omega信息素味更加强烈了。被手指碰触到，金博洋扭动着，发出细碎的呻吟，羽生却不为所动，只是撩起眼皮看了他一眼，刷刷记录下少年此时的情况。

“信息素是牛乳味，在第十一次注射抑制剂后失效，进入发情状态”羽生一边小声说着，一边祛除了少年最后一道防线，让其大张双腿，隔着手套，摆弄着再次高高翘起的性器。

手指丈量着阴茎的长度，拨开包皮轻轻骚动着，托起两边的阴囊仔细观察其形状，甚至沾取一点顶端的液体放入嘴中品尝。

“性器官发育良好，色泽上乘，包皮略长，敏感度极高，精液味苦”男人冷冰冰的话语不断刺激着少年的鼓膜，这种被人仔细打量私处的羞耻感让他后穴更加湿润了。

“背过身去趴好，自己把屁股掰开，说一说现在的感觉”男人从未有过的冷漠神情让少年有些瑟缩，但还是听话的背过身去，撅起屁股，用双手努力撑开湿哒哒的后穴。

“唔……小穴很痒，痒了半个小时了……哈啊……希望，希望有什么东西插进去……啊…啊……！”

不等少年说完，后穴内冰凉的触感就让他浑身颤抖。羽生面不改色，将测试笔直直戳进少年的后穴，一边捣弄着，一边观察他的反应。

“括约肌反应强烈，肠液分泌量极大”

“啊…啊…哥哥……好舒服……啊……那里用力”那冰冰凉凉的测试笔一插进去，就刺激的后穴急速的收缩，粉红的媚肉紧紧绞着，恨不得把测试笔整个吸进去。

“前列腺……是这里吗？”测试笔重重碾压在一点上，激得少年更加淫荡的呻吟，羽生满意的点点头，记录下所需的笔记，“前列腺位置靠前，敏感度极高”

啊……顶到了，顶到了，少年在颅内疯狂尖叫着，身子猛地一顿，男人却并不放过，顶着穴心一阵一阵的研磨，泛滥而出的水渍沿着测试笔缓缓淌下弄了羽生一手。

“啊……好舒服……哥哥，哥哥……还要……要更大的，更粗的东西捅进来……”少年急切的在病床上摩擦着挺立的乳粒，贪婪的小穴愈发不满，空虚瘙痒感更甚从前。

测试完了所有需要记录的内容，羽生慢条斯理的用消毒毛巾擦拭着测试笔上亮晶晶的淫夜，褪下了湿漉漉的手套。并不理会病床上摇首乞怜的弟弟，背过身去寻找安抚发情期omega病人的器具。

忍耐不了这种忽视，金博洋委屈的抱上男人精干的腰身，“哥哥，我不要那些假的东西……我就要你……你不想要我吗……？”

此时羽生仿佛才从医学的世界里缓过神来，感受到身后柔软炽热的身躯，萦绕在鼻尖的牛乳香气，之前淫靡的一幕幕在脑海里回想起来，几乎一瞬间，下身就涨的生疼。

“宝宝……不行，你会后悔的……”“我不管，我不管！我谁都不要，我就要我哥哥！我要哥哥的大肉棒，狠狠的插进……唔……”

回身揽住少年柔软的身体，用力堵住不断吐露着污言秽语的小嘴，当品尝到omega口中香甜的蜜液时，羽生结弦只觉得脑中名为理智的神经断的彻彻底底。

被重重压倒压在柔软的病床上，金博洋享受着肉体交错摩擦所带来的快感。羽生捧住少年的后颈，撬开少年的唇齿，纠缠着他湿润的舌尖，灵活的舌头在湿滑的口腔内尽情的肆虐。

像是要溺死在热辣的苦艾酒和甜腻的牛乳气味中，两人的衣物早不知何时散落一地，男人翻过少年柔韧的身体，将又热又硬的巨物插入滑腻腻的穴口。没有丝毫不适，完美的契合，仿佛身体就是为对方而生，两人都发出了满足的喟叹。

“嗯……哥哥，动一动……动一动嘛……”停留了一瞬，少年就迫不及待的摇摆起挺翘饱满的屁股。

“啪”的一声击打在白嫩的屁股上，留下了一道鲜明的红痕，少年尖叫着，后穴的媚肉将肉棒绞得更紧。

“小穴以后只能给哥哥一个人肏，明白了吗！”

“明白了，明白了，哥哥你动一动嘛……”

不再忍耐蓬勃的欲望，羽生把分身深深埋进心爱的弟弟的身体里，大开大合的抽插起来，后穴讨好的瑟缩着，将里头的异物咬旳紧紧的。

此时的少年像一只被撬开的贝壳，露出里面鲜嫩的软肉，任人肆意玩弄。神情纯情又放浪，用力摆动柔韧的腰肢迎合着男人的撞击，哪还有一点军校生的意气风发。

羽生痴迷的望着身下身弟弟纵情欢乐的模样，像是园丁终于把悉心培养成熟的果实掰开，露出里面饱满诱人的果肉，咬一口溅出甜美的汁液来。他心头一热，细密热情的吻落在在少年漂亮的脊背上，性器不断研磨在之前亲手测量出的敏感点上。

“现在正在肏干你的，是谁？你是属于谁的？”“啊……好舒服……用力……是哥哥，是羽生哥哥正在肏我……我是属于哥哥的……只给哥哥一个人肏……！”

两人的结合处一片泥泞，潮水般的快感不断刺激着中枢神经，敏感的穴心不断被肏弄着，少年甜腻的高声呻吟着，背德的关系，羞耻的称呼，刺激的他身体更加敏感。

不一会儿，金博洋只觉得身体内一阵酸软 ，大量的淫液从小穴深处喷洒在肉刃上，羞耻的全身泛起诱人的红晕，他竟然被从小养育他的哥哥干到了潮吹！

得到满意的答案，羽生掐住少年纤细的腰肢，肉刃狠狠钻入紧窄的甬道，肏开了他体内最深处的生殖腔，死死顶住，将一大股热液浇灌在少年柔嫩的肠壁上，那饱胀感刺激的他一阵痉挛。

少年得不到抚慰的性器，竟凭借后穴的快感也达到了高潮，把洁净的床单弄得一片狼籍。羽生勾人的眼角染上艳丽的红晕，在射精的一瞬间，咬在少年敏感瑟缩着对后颈的腺体上，注射属于他的alpha信息素，完成了他肖想已久的标记。

他温柔的吻着弟弟布满汗水的额头，清亮的嗓音因为激烈的性爱变得沙哑而性感，“你是我的了，宝宝。”金博洋依偎在哥哥怀里，亲昵的啄在他的嘴角，露出招牌的甜美微笑，沉沉的睡去了。


End file.
